Sleepless night
by Xoxosassyxoxo
Summary: Yui can't fall asleep during one cold spring night and decided to take a walk in the garden, but little did she know that one event would change her relationship with a certain vampire
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is going to be my first fanfic that I'm gonna try to keep updating :) sorry for any mistakes or errors you find in this story anyway I'll shut up and leave to it.

DISCAIMER:I DONT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS

Summery:Yui can't fall asleep during one cold spring night and to take a walk in the garden, but little did she know that one event would change her relationship with a certain vampire.

chapter 1: the night and the light

Yui turned and twist but couldn't fall asleep , because it was simply too cold for her to sleep ( it was early spring so it was still cold outside ). Raito took away her nightgown and replaced it with short-shorts and a tight tang top, so she was freezing her little ass off. To kill some time she decided to think about her "new" life with the 6 Sakamaki brothers.

Ayato the one who lusted for her blood 24/7 and loved to bug and annoy by demanding her to make him food, sighing to herself , Yui didn't believe that Ayato would every change for the better. Then there was Raito the pervert, he was wasn't shy about telling her that he was gonna make love to her lucky for her when he was about to go into detail Reiji would call for him in order to 'speak' with him but she knew better. And the next to the triplets Kanato, he was by far the creepiest one of them, the way he talked and the way he talks to that bear like it was alive and gonna talk back.

Moving on to the eldest son a.k.a. the laziest one of the bunch, Shu. He was the most distant from her and the rare moments she did get to see him , he was laying down on the couch and one time even on the floor, but the one thing that doesn't change is the fact that his ear phones never come out of his ears, she always wonders what type of music he listens to. The second son Reiji is by far the strictest person she ever met and like shu he is also distant and doesn't talk to me, but I've heard from the others that when mad he is a force to be reckoned with. And the last son Subaru he is also cold and distant but she cold see that deep in his heart he cared for her, because he gave her his silver knife and told her to run.

Sighing to herself , Yui still can't fall into a peaceful sleep. So she decided to take a walk in the garden , but that would mean that she would have to out through the front door and that would noise. " The last thing I want is for one of them to come down and say he wants a midnight snack" yui said to herself. Gathering up her courage she pushed off the blanket and gasping on how cold is was, she quickly ran to her robe and put it on. Opening her room door and wincing on how the door made a noise, she look both ways and slowly walks down the hallway. During that time she noticed a room light was on " it must be Kanato eating sweets again" she brushed a side " but wait Reiji doesn't allow him to eat sweets in his room , so who could it be?" She whispered to herself.

Her curious nature getting the better of her , she tip toed to the door and took a peak and she couldn't believe what she saw

ok folks I'm gonna end it right here sorry it was so sort and boring :( but this is still new to me so be patient ... Please well review and comment :) anyway it's 2:00 am here sssooo im going to sleep bai bai


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back , sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking btw Fun fact This idea popped in my head at school so yeah im gonna try to give you all a new chapter every week on Sunday , if I forget pleaaassseeee remind me :) anyway I'll shut up now p.s. My characters personalitys are different

Summery:Yui can't fall asleep during one cold spring night , so she decides to take a walk in the garden, but little did she know that one event will change her relationship with a certain vampire.

disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Sleepless night

chapter 2

the first night

As Yui peaked in the room her eyes widened in surprise. Sitting at the desk was Shu , he was reading an Ethics book and rubbing his head in confusion and annoyance. 'He looks so lost' Yui thinks to herself, but as she leans in closer the door squeaks. Shu being a vampire heard that as clear as day ( or should I say night lol ) turned his head to the door and glared hard " who's there?" He says harshly. Yui slowly enters the room slowly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights " um...well you see..." She tried to find the right words to explain but couldn't." Well out with it,I don't have all night" shu says harshly." Well I wanted to take a walk so...um I did but then I saw a room light on and here I am?"says yui shyly and quietly. "We'll leave now your bothering me" he says turning back to his book " um shu-San why are you studying , you always skip class and go to the music room" she says , then quickly gasps realizing what she had said and was about to apologize " aren't you being cruel tonight" shu says glancing at her. "Gomenasi[1]shu I didn't mean to say that" she quickly says, " then what did you mean to say?" He says calmly " well um I was just shocked to see you studying and I've heard from reiji that you never study so" she stops rambling when she saw shu tence up at the word reiji. "But shu really why are you studying you just don't seem like the person who studies" she says trying to find out why, " cause of reiji" he finally says. "What did reiji do to you shu?"she asked, "he said that if I repeated the grade again then he would tell father and then father would send me to Antarctica again ,then he went on and on about how I was such a deadbeat and good for nothing"he says quietly. Yui gasps and her eyes widening in shock, without thinking she rushed over to shu and put her arms around his shoulder " what are you doing?" He says in a daze " hugging you silly a person should not have to go through that all by himself " she says leaning her head on his chest. "You shouldn't be hang around me if that's what your trying to do I won't do anything to help you.'" he said so quite she could barely hear him. " why won't you doing anything shu?" She says " like I said reiji thinks I won't do anything to help anyone cause I'm good for nothing" he says leaning his head on her head taking in her calming scent of cherry blossoms. "Oh shu your not good for nothing and I'm gonna help prove that right here right now" she says looking straight into his bright blue eyes. "And how do you except to prove that?" He says looking doubtful and kept it hidden under his bored face. "Well I happen to be very good at ethics so maybe I can be your tutor" she says looking all happy and cherpy all of a sudden , " are you trying to seduce me? He ask, yui gasps and turns her head, looking at him with disbelief " No why would you even think such a thing all I want to do is help you " she says " why I'm not gonna give you anything in return , the most you'll get is a fresh bite mark( yup best gift of all am I right lol)." Cause I have nothing to lose from doing this " she says looking sincere "alright then don't blame me if you lose interest in helping me" he says looking bored and sleep.

"Alright so let's get to work then shall we!" She says so happy and cheerful "..." "Right so let's start with chapter 1 um did you read it already shu?" She asks looking at him. "..." "Im gonna take that as a no so why don't you read it now?" She says " reading is a pain , you do it" he says closing his eyes."um ok fine but please don't fall asleep please !" She says looking hopefull " sigh fine I'll try " he says looking like he gonna drop down and sleep any minute now. "Um ok then chapter 1..." Yui began and she read softly and slowly so shu could understand her and so she won't wake any one up. Five minutes later she stoped at chapter 2 so she could help shu answer the questions for chapter 1 " alright then now that , that's done lets do the questions shall we" she turned her head to look at shu but to her surprise, shu was asleep with his head resting on his hand. "Shu shu wake up shu we need to do the questions!" Yui says shaking him a tad bit , she didn't want him to fall and hit his head " so noisy " shu says slowly opening one eye to look at her. "Well I finished reading to you so now you need to answer the questions" she says looking at him with her pink eyes.( or are they red?). " we're you even listening?" She says " yeah your voice is loud as train tracks" shu says looking amused. "No my voice isn't loud shu " she says quirky looking down "anyway enough with that we need to get through chapter 1 and then do the review you have a test on this tomorrow

"Alright "he says looking like he gonna drop dead any minute now

"don't worry after we're finished with this you can go to sleep " she says looking tired her self

Ten minutes pasted and they finally finished the questions and the review " yay you did it alright do you know the material for the test?" She asks

"...yes" he says

Yay so your ready for your test then well as promised you can go to bed good night shu "

"good night " shu says going to his huge bed

And with that yui went to her room feeling tired and as soon as she hit her bed she was out like a light

YAY I did the second chapter sorry that it took sooo long school is getting tougher and tougher so I'm gonna try to keep up with is story ( might even do it at school if I don't get caught lol) anyway bye bye and stay awesome.

[1] gomenasi means sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this took me so long to make so. Yeah status update I'm working on making another story with an oc character no yui in it sorry :( so stay tuned for that :)

i don't own diabolik lovers

chapter 3

Preparing for school

yui Pov:

I woke up at 6:00 pm for night school with the sakamaki brother but school doesn't start until 7:30pm. I got up early cause I need to wash my hair and it will take time to dry. I got out of bed and grabbing my uniform , towel , undergarments , face wash , toothbrush etc. ( you get the point right ) I make my way to the bathroom looking around to see if anyone is gonna attack me and surprise , surprise someone did.

Yo~bitch-chan good morning " laito says ( or do you prefer raito let me know ) popping out of no where " wwaah " I scream falling down on my ass " bitch-chan don't scream it hurts my ear , now how should I punish you for that " he says crawling to me , and smirking like an idiot ( I make yui have back bone in this story ) " let me go laito-San " I say looking at him with angry yet scared eyes, I mean he is a vampire for heavens sake. " ohh bitch-chan looks angry ahh that look does it for me come on bitch-chan give me more" he says blushing like mad " I have a punishment how about you give me breakfeast I am getting hungry" he says licking his lips with a lustful expression on his face , just as he was about to bite a voice is heard

"Laito " reiji says looking as stern and as serious as ever " take such actions to your own chambers , how much times do I have to tell you. " he says looking down at us with a disgusted look on his face. "Ayato was right you do ruin everything fun " laito says glaring at him " oh well you got lucky this time bitch-chan but you won't escape from me next time " he says in my ear. And then he disappeared into thin air.

"Um thank you very much reiji-San " I say getting up from the ground dusting myself off "No need to thank me, but do make haste getting ready you have an hour left " reiji says pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Yes sir" I say but it was too late he already left , sighing to my self I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

After filling the tub up with warm water I quickly look both ways and strip as fast as I could and get in the tub, thankfully I didn't find a sleeping shu in it , speaking of shu I wonder what he's doing right now. He's proberly sleeping or something. Brushing that thought aside I grab my cherry blossom scented shampoo and got to work with this hair of mine, during my time here my hair really grew out so its at mid-back right now and it's starting to be hard to take care of. After rinsing out the shampoo and do the same with my conditioner I then grab my strawberry scented soap and washed my body, after that's done I pull the plug so the water can drain and I grab my towel and dry my hair and body. After drying off I put in my uniform and I put in my lotion ( also strawberry scented ) then I make my way to my room , thankfully with no interruptions.

Normal pov:

Yui made her way outside to the car and saw that no one was there , she looked at her watch and saw that she was 5 minutes early ,so she was going to sit by the bench and saw shu laying down. " shu-San?" She says looking at him " not so loud " he says with his eyes still closed " did you need something from me " he asked with a bored tone " um sorry to bother you but are you ready for your test today?" Yui says looking at him with a worried expression " haa~shu? Test? I knew you were dumb pancake but this is just " Ayato says coming out of no where " why is that so shocking ayato-San ?" I say with a hint of confusion "cause that pile of bones can't be bothered to do to class he's always in the music room Baka[1] " he says " hmm so noisy keep it down will you " shu says with a quite yawn. " um Shu-San aren't you going to do the test ?" I say looking at him " damn it pancake Didnt yours truly just said that he won't geez are your ears as small as your chest!" He yelled " shut up ayato" shu says, opening his eyes glaring at him " your spoiling the music " he says harshly " never mind you, you pile of bones , Pancake come here yours truly wants to suck your blood" ayato says looking at me with a stare " no ayato-San not right now " yui says taking a step back towards shu " you have no right to refuse me , now stand still " he says , ' magically ' turning up behind me, leaning down bite. When a long leg appears and trips him making him fall backwards " damn it shu why the hell did you do that for!" Ayato says getting up " I told you to shut up and you didn't so I did that " shu explains calmly " oh yeah wonder why you did that when I was near pancake over here , don't tell me you have a crush on her " ayato says looking at shu with hatred " she is mine and mine alone " he says " oh yeah and you are you to tell me what to do " shu says glaring at him " please stop this you to..." Yui began " stay out of this pancake " ayato says pushing her harshly "ahh" yui screams , " thankfully shu got up and caught her " mind not being so rough with my food " shu says standing up with yui " I've had enough of this noise , what's the problem now ?!" Reiji says showing up out of now where along with Kanato , Subaru and laito. "All of you get in the car that now , it will be an embarrassment to have members of the sakamaki family late" reiji says looking at them hard " hai[2]" they all said , well only laito. Yui sat next to shu , getting ayato mad once again " oi pancake why are you sitting next to that pile of bones huh come sit next to me right now!" Ayato screams " shut up your causing teddy to be uncomfortable " Kanato says glaring at him " I don't care about your stupid bear " he says " OI shut up Baka " Subaru says " Indeed ayato please be quite " reiji says reading his book " teh fine but you can't escape me pancake " he says looking at yui " ..." Yui says scooting closer to shu " ha don't think he can protect you " ayato says smirking at us , yui of course looking a bit scared and shu once again glaring at him. The rest of the ride to school was quite , the car stopped and they all got out and went to class , well some did .

Yay i I did the third chapter are you proud of me ( cricket ...cricket ...cricket ) ok I had that coming ( you all nodding your heads ) anyway sorry for being a day late , I really am.

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

godess bubbles

Sarah

dark kitty

there my first three reviews so far I love you three ( as a friend ) thank you for taking the time to read and comment on my story ( even though it sucks right now ) well bye bye hope you all have a wonder full day or night


	4. AN sorry

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time I feel really guilty cause i let you all down and all the people who follow this story and follow me :( school has been tough on my both physically and mentally the end of the first quarter is at the end of this week and the teachers are strict about me getting all my assignments in . Plus along with the research project in English and the constitution project in civics I'm so stressed out right now . I'm gonna shut up cause I know you all don't wanna hear my problems and stuff BUT WAIT there is some good news at the end of this week I will be having a 4 day weekend [not including Friday cause I still have to go to school] ( which means I'll have Saturday , Sunday , Monday and Tuesday off :) so I will update during that time period yay I might add in two chapters also to sorts make up for time lost :) sorry to all who thought this would be a chapter I have an idea about one but not a full on plot in how the next chapter is gonna go down but I will put a little sneak peak ( wink wink )

thank you to all who followed , reviewed , commented or just plain read it and didn't leave anything it really means a lot to me that you all took the time to read this story

Preview:

 _as soon as the car stopped the sakamaki brothers plus yui went out , when yui stepped out she was pulled by ayato and he started to drag her to a room by there first block class. ' shu-San help me !' Yui thought struggling out of the red haired vampires grip. As if he read her mind shu grabbed yui out of ayatos grip and pulled her towards the school in the music room_

Well that's it for now sorry for not updating again


	5. Chapter 4

Hey I missed you all so much ( hugs and kisses all around ) anyway update on my life : today is Saturday and this is my four day weekend FOUR DAYS the reason is cause of teacher work days they need to get the grades in and what not so yeah I'm gonna be home :) also today is Halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS ! Remember in my last chapter I said that I'm gonna start a new story well I want your guys opinion on that , should I do the story or wait until this is done ? Well I'll shut up now and let you all read in peace .

Last time on sleepless night

 _as soon as the car stopped the sakamaki brothers plus yui went out , when yui stepped out she was pulled by ayato and he started to drag her to a room by there first block class. ' shu-San help me !' Yui thought struggling out of the red haired vampires grip. As if he read her mind shu grabbed yui out of ayatos grip and pulled her towards the school in the music room._

 _"_ Um shu-San why are we here ?" Yui asked looking at shu who was half asleep on the bench n the music room . She didn't have to worry about some one coming in cause shu is the 'master ' of the music room so peopl didn't come in there. " your so noisy just be quite " shu says pulling her down to lay on the bench with him ( dang that must be a big and strong bench ) " ahhh" yui said as she was pulled down to lay with shu " shu-San why did-" shu was cut off when shu spoke " cause your to noisy plus I'm cold so it's your job to warm me " he says resting his cold can on yui's warm neck. ' ah shu-Sans really IS cold , are all vampires this cold?' Yui thought as she shivered slightly " ah your so warm , are you getting excited? , what a dirty girl you are " shu says smirking " no it's not like that at all-" yui was once again cut off by the sound of shu laughter " you smell good , you wouldn't mind if I taste right here and right now right ?" Shu said , his eyes dark with desires.

'um what do I do ? I'm not afraid of shu-San but still after all that he still treats me like food , they all do' yui thought. Shu saw the look of fear and concern on yui's face and sighed , he also took a deep breath and noted that she was becoming anemic and needed a lot of sleep ' she must not be getting a lot of sleep cause of thoes three idiots ' he thought , he knew that ayato,Kanato and Laito bug her during her resting time , thus her not getting rest. "Never mind your far to weak to have more blood drawn away from ou " he said falling asleep and holding her tightly " um thank you shu-San "she began but was cut off once again " stop " he said " stop what ?" She said " stop taking its so noisy and stop with the -San its troublesome " " um ok..." Yui said looking a bit shocked " good...now go to sleep and end your noise" he said falling into a deep sleep , holding her tightly making sure she didn't fall off the bench. " good-night ...shu" yui said softly as she fell asleep .

Time skip: towards the end of the school night ( about 6-7 hours , yes they slept that long )

shu's pov:

i woke up before school was over cause I knew that reiji was gonna come and get me so we could all go home , sighing to my self I looked down to see a adorable sight , it was yui sleeping like a baby in its mothers protective arms . She truly was a sight to see her mouth opened a little so she could breath oh look at her soft pink lips just begging to be - WAIT why am I thinking these thoughts Jeez what is this girl doing to me . I can't let her get to me , not like how 'he' did no I won't let that happen again not again .

I hear the door open and saw the reiji was coming in , I looked at him with bored eyes and him staring at me with disguised eyes " make sure she comes home safe , if it's not to much trouble deadbeat " he says now glaring at me "..." He walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly .

So it's time to go home now is it , well I need to get the girl home and back home fast cause I can feel my self getting sleepy already. Sighing I look down to see her face and she is still in a deep sleep , exactly how tired was she? , this is a problem I can carry her home without her waking up but ayato and the rest on the triplets are home so there gonna disrupt her sleeping ,damn what should I do? Wait I could put her in my room to sleep but how might she feel about about that, ah never mind all this thinking is making me tired

normal pov:

with his mind set shu picked up yui bridal style and transported from school to the sakamaki mansion then to his room . He quickly and gently put yui on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. Shu feeling sleepy himself crawled into his bed along side yui and fell asleep.

time skip :several hours later

yui was the first to wake up and noticed that she wasn't at school she was in a room , but it wasn't her own ' where am I ?!' yui thought , she was about to get up but strong arms pulled her back down " stay still " shu grunted out pulling yui close " shu where am I ?" Yui said calming down a bit after seeing shu " your in my room now be quite " he said " but how we were at school" she bag an " school ended , you were still asleep so I brought you here " shu said with a sleepy tone " wait then I slept through school ?!" Yui says shockingly " yup " shu says " then wait you skipped your test ! " she says looking at him 'shit ' shu thought " someone had to stay with you when you where sleeping like a baby" he said " what a baby ?!" She exclaimed " yeah you were breathing so softly and your face resembled a baby " he stayed looking amused

Alright folks that's all I'm gonna give you sorry but I'm sorta running on a schedule since it's Halloween I'm on candy giving duty and it's about that time where all that kids come out so yeah sorry I'll make it up to you all love you ( as friends) lol


	6. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back and I'm sorry for being such a bad writer and a person for not updating but I'm gonna try to use this as a make up chapter even if it's short and boring . I'm surprised that people are following this story and follow me I'm honored for and I thank you all *bows* and here is chapter 5

yui pov

"wha what do you mean a sleeping like a baby ?!" I said blushing like crazy "not so loud " shu said laying back down and closing his eyes " oh sorry I didn't mean-" but I was cut off by shu's gaze and his voice " I don't care just make sure it doesn't happen again" he said looking at me but there was something different in his eyes "um.. Ok " I say going to stand up , went a 'magical' hand appeared and grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. " Wah~ shu-San what are you doing ?!" I say blushing like crazy " I'm cold now and it's your fault , so it's your job to warm me back up" he says placing an arm over my waist " ..." I look down , blushing a lot now " hai" is all I say " hmm~" is all I hear form shu. And with that I fell back asleep ( lazy girl )

~~~time skip~~~-about an hour later

i woke up to the sound of a door opening and with a strict voice " shu and yui do stop this laziness and come down stairs for dinner , in case you forgot today is our monthly dinner party " reiji says looking at us or rather me with dissatisfied eyes. " um ok reiji-San " I say unwrapping shu's arms from me only to hear a grunt coming from the blond male.

"Naniateru reiji ?" Shu says glaring at him

" in case your hearing as failed you I said that today is our monthly dinner party so hurry up and come down stairs" reiji says walking out the door and closing it

I'm a bit scared to go down stairs and facing the others , especially ayato. Shu must have scented that fear and told to calm down

"well let's go " he said getting up and waiting for me " hai " I say getting up and walking with him

sorry it was so short and all , I really am I've ran out of ideas and need some help with it so I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and watching a bunch of anime to try and find an idea but sadly nothing came :( any way thanks to all thoughs who follow this pathetic story and author I will try to update soon ... Oh and another thing I now have a wattpad account and I have a story up there ( it's a black butler fanfic ) if you beautiful people wanna check that out my user name is sarwah_12241 :)


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone ! omg it feels like forever since I last saw you all "hugs you all though screen" anyway Im back to writing ( note this chapter) so um I wanna thank some people before we start, cause those people gave me idea's to write this chapter

'drum roll' thank you:

ChesireCat1473 ( check out her/his account/stories their pretty awesome)

and last but not least:

a guest!

I will feature both your idea's in this chapter :) or the next one

Chapter: 6

Seeing everyone again

Yui's Pov:

I walk with Shu downstairs to the dinning hall so we can do this 'monthly dinner party'. ( Btw they magically changed into there regular clothes Yui wearing her pink top and brown shorts and Shu wearing his all green/blue clothes). We go in the dinning hall and take our seating, I noticed that Shu is acting like he usually is, cold and distant, probably to make everything seem normal.

"Oi chichinasi, where the hell were you in tonight!? How dare you think you can hide and run away from Your's truly?! Not to mention you were with that PILE OF BONES OVER THERE!" Ayato screamed , standing up from his seat glaring at me and Shu.

" Eh~ bitch-chan was with Shu this whole time? Come bitch-chan don't tell me your having 'fun' with him, let me have a night with you i'll make sure you forget Shu. I won't stop until I cover ALL of you~" Laito says with lust in his eyes.

' This is getting creepy and scary, somebody help me ' I thought

"Laito how many times must I tell you to keep your repulsive thoughts to your self and Ayato need I remind you not to raise your voice in the presence of others also how it is rude to stand while we are getting ready to eat, I wish that you all will stop disgracing this families name". Reji says putting down his silverware and looking at Ayato and Laito. Then he looked at me with pure disgust in his red eyes "however I must agree with Ayato, I do not enjoy the fact that you skipped out on your lessons to be lazy with that deadbeat of there, I must say I'm dissapointed in you"he says while pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge.

"I'm very sorry Reiji it won't happen again" I say with my head down. " very good, I shall hold you to that Yui, now let us eat we are behind schedule for this" he says picking up his silverware once more.

~~~later on, still dinner~~~

silence...was the only thing for whole 10 minutes, that and the sound of silverware clanking on the plates. Then I did something I didnt think I would be doing for a long time, speaking at the dinner table...

"um Ayato how about I make you takoyaki later on?" I say not knowing how else to please him , this is my way of asking for his forgiviness

"Now your taking chichinasi ! Its about time someone meets the demands for Your's Truly !" He said smirking and looking so cocky and full of himself. " Make it for Your's truly in 1 hour." he said standing up and walking to his room. "dinner is over you all are dismissed' reiji said.

Everyone got up at the same time and left the room , only me, shu and reji were left.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN well thats a wrap on this chapter i will feature all the ideas in the next chapter PROMISE the reason why im stopping is cause i havent updated in a long time and its really late good bye :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone Im back with a new chapter sorry for making you all wait and all that bad stuff so yeah I updated my profile if you all are interested , I put the links to my wattpad and quotev accounts so you all could read my stories ( I have different ones )so yeah have fun

Yui"s pov

Soon after It was just me, shu and reiji. After what seems like a year Reiji stood up and walked away, leaving me and shu alone. "Um Shu" I was cut off. "Why" He said looking at me now. "Why what?" I asked confused. "Why did you tell Ayato you'd make him stuff" He clarified. "Well I want-" Once again i was cut off. "You belong to me and me alone understood" He said seriously. "Lets go" He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me too his room.

~~~~I was gonna stop here and leave a cliff hanger, but I havent been updating a whole lot so yeah~~~~~

Once we got to his room, he pushed me down and pinned me to the bed. ' What is he doing' I thought, blushing like crazy, "You dirty girl" He said leaning his head into me neck and began to lick it veeerryy slowly. 'What IS He doing to me' I thought, I couldn't be enjoying it could I. Fearing he would do IT to me just to mark me, I let out a small cry in fear. "Your not scared are you? " He asked picking up his head. "Dont worry I won't do that, well not for now anyway" Teased leaning his head down and taking a bite, moaning at the taste of my blood. "Your blood is hot" He said picking his head up again. "Your getting excited aren't you, what a dirty girl you are" He said taking a bigger bite. "Ahh," I moaned then I quickly covered his mouth in shock. 'I can't believe I did that,' I thought, "Heh You really are a dirty girl, but I'll give you a little something for being a good girl today." He said and pulled the front of my shirt down to reveal the top of my B-cup breast, ( I know she is flat as a pancake but it's my story!) "Shu-San!" I gasped in shock. "I'll give you pleasure I never gave to anyone else before," He said and leaned down to take a bite.

BITE, he bit right above my bra and even though it's flesh, it hurt even more! "Ow," I said in pain and he seemed to have heard me. "Hm? You don't like it?" He said and leaned up. "I guess I'll numb the pain." He whispered in my ear. He leaned down again to the bite mark and began to lick the wound and the blood. It felt weird at first, but I started to enjoy it in the end. However, he soon stopped and raised his head again. "You Like that didn't you? Don't deny it, you dirty girl. Can you stop having these naughty thoughts? They make your blood go hot and I might get burnt." He said and began to suck on my neck. "Nnn, Aahh," I moaned as he licked my ear and spread my legs. 'Is he going to?' I thought, but got cut off by the sound of soft breathing. I looked down to see Shu sleeping on my breast with a VERY satisfied look on his face. "I can't believe you," I said and got him comfortable on the bed and wrapped my arms around him, soon I too began to fall asleep.

~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~

Yui Pov.

I woke up 2 hours before school started and looked to my left. I saw Shu sleeping once again with the same happy look on his face. 'I swear, this boy- no, this man might be the end of me.' I thought and got out of bed slowly. I looked back as Shu and saw that he was looking a bit cold so I found the blanket that was somehow on the floor and threw it on him. 'That should keep him warm,' I thought and left the room.

I walked back to my room and saw the clock, 5:30pm, 'Hm, I guess I have A Lot of time to spare. wait did I do my homework?' I thought and rushed over to my bag. I got out my Math homework, Civics, science and english folders and looked in them. Thank god, I only have Civics to do. I had to finish writing my DBQ. 'This should be easy,' I thought and quickly finished it.

Once I finished that, I put all my stuff away and grabbed my spare uniform and my bathing supplies. I walked down the halls and into the bathroom, feeling the cold tiles and chilly air. I opened the water to warm and watched as it filled the tub. I striped out of my clothes and got into the tub. "Ahh, this feels good," I said and sunk deeper into the water filled with bubbles.

"Eh~ I guess Bitch-chan loves bath time."

AND Thats a wrap on this chapter! Sorry for taking soooo freaking long to update, I was busy on Quotev and wattpad and I guess I really didn't pay attention to this, and I'm so sorry for that. Um I hope you liked the story and see you next time


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for being absent for a long time :( I'm gonna share something to you all because I feel like you all have a right to know as my readers. Well, when I first came out with this fanfiction, I was very and I mean very bad at this. No one was reading it or reviewing and I wanted to discontinue it, so I was looking for other fanfiction websites and I found and . Um, I got more inspiration from those websites then here which was a bummer cause I wanted to be on this site and have soo many stories, but no that's not how it worked out sadly. I am trying to update for often and have new and fun idea's to keep you all entertained. :)

Chapter 8

Yui Pov.

I turned around and saw Laito right behind me. "AHh!" I screamed and dunked my body in the water so he wouldn't see anything.

"Hn~ What's the matter Bitch-chan? Why don't you make those fun noises you made earlier. Shu seemed to enjoy them." He said, leaning down until I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked and backed away till my back hit the rim of the tub on the opposite end.

"Hehe, I guess I'll have to reenact everything to make you give me those sounds. After all, Shu can't have all the fun." He said and bit my neck. ( CRUNCH, lol in the anime it sounds like someone biting an apple)

"Ow, it hurts. Laito stop." I said and tried, _Tried_ to push him away but failed, and I failed hard at that.

"hee, You want to know something bitch-chan?" He said, letting go of my neck and raising his head to my ear. "Hearing you cry out and push me, makes me feel... excited...in a way." He said with lustful eyes.

"Laito, please stop!" I said and tried to bring my knees up to my non-existing chest. ( Lol, I had too.)

"Sorry bitch-chan. I'm far to turned on to stop. hm~ I wonder if it's because of the moon? Maybe that's why I want to drain you dry, what do you think little bitch?" He asked in a _innocent way_.

" I think you should get out!" I screamed and pushed him away with all my might. I made his hat fall off, so I guess that's something. -_-

"Huh? Hn, now what did my poor hat do to you? Oh well, I guess I have to Punish you." He said with a very lustful tone.

'What!' I thought in fear and opened my eyes in horror. "Heh, now that's a good look on you. geez Bitch-chan. your making me get so _Stiff_ right now. This calls for a double punishment." He said.

He got into the bath tub and tied my hands with his fur-coat, "Please stop! Don't do this!" I begged. "Heh, beg all you want. No ones here to save you." He said, running his fingers on my upper thighs, making me shudder.

"Eh, are you enjoying this? My, my how naughty little bitch. I wonder how Shu will react when he finds out?" He said and leaned down to my breast.

'What's he doing!' I thought

"Please! Don't go there!" I begged. And it seemed to work as he got back up.

"So, little Bitch doesn't want to start from the top? Well fine by me, I'll start with the main dish then," He said ad slid a thigh in between my legs, teasing my core.

"Nn- please...stop! I don't like it!" I cried and he sucked on my neck.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love it." He said and raised my legs higher in the air.

"NOO!" I screamed as he licked the outer core. 'Shu! please help!' I cried in my head.

"Hn, you taste sweet little bitch. I think it's time for the main show." He said, getting up and going for his belt.

"SHU! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Tch, little bitch you should learn to keep your mouth shut when I'M the one giving you pleasure. How about I seal that mouth of yours." He said with a glare.

He took the ribbon from his fallen hat and tied my mouth shut.

"There, now we can have some real fun," He said and groped my breast, teasing my nipples, making them grow hard. 'Nooo!' I cried in my head.

"Seems like you excited now, doesn't this feel good?" He said and leaned down to suck my left nipple as he teased my right one with his hand. I arched my back away from his mouth as I possible could, but it was hard. He had a firm grip on my breast, squeezing tight if I moved or pinching my nipple to the point where it could be ripped off. Not to mention his fangs were grazing my nipple, drawing blood when he nipped them.

Finally, he stopped.

He raised up from my body and look at his handy work. "This is how you should look all the time, you look good covered in my marls." He said and removed his pants, revealing a 9 inch, hard member. My eyes widened at the sight as I tried to get out of the tub and run into Shu's warm arms. Bur he grabbed me before I could do it.

"Now, now. you can't run away from the best thing in your life. I'll make sure that you never forget it." He said and brought his member to my inner thigh, getting closer to my core.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He said as he teased my core with his member. He was about to plow right in...when a voice stopped him.

"And I'm going to enjoy this,"

AND THATS A WRAP ON THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if the lemon/almost rape was horrible. It was my first time and I'm a virgin so I don't know what I'm doing. Soooo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't kill me for not updating. Also, I was thinking about doing a Pretty little liar fanfic and I wanted your opinion on that cause I didn't wanna just do it and have all of you hate me for rushing into another story. :) Well bye guys


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again guys :) So a little update on me, I'm gonna give wattpad and Quotev a break cause I feel like I'm reading the same thing over and over again. (I'm a picky reader so If I don't like one little thing then I won't read the story at all, weird I know) Um, I'm gonna be going on this site a lot more cause I want to try and go back to my roots of writing and take a break from Quotev and all the crazy updates, not to mention my laptop lags when it goes onto Wattpad so I'm waiting for like 3-5 minutes for the story to load, then I need to click on the 'Read' button and that takes another 3-5 minutes sooooo yeah. Well Enough taking and I'm gonna let you read.

 _Previously on Sleepless night:_

 _"And I'm going to enjoy this," A voice said._

Chaoter 9

Yui Pov.

Laito and I both looked at the voice and saw a angry looking Shu.

"Hmh!" I cried through my gag.

"Oh? Shu finally got up? Why? If you wanna have a go at Bitch-chan then your gonna have to wait, We're busy." Laito said and turned his attention back to me.

"I don't think so. You've been noise all night and it's pissing me off, more so your touching MY property. Hands off pest." Shu said with a harsh tone.

"Oh ya? And who's gonna stop me? " Laito said, turning back to Shu, and groping me breast as he did so to piss Shu off.

"Tch, Laito if your smart then you'd stop that." Shu said through clenched teeth.

"Why? She feels so good and I'm too far in to stop," He said with a sly tone.

"You asshole," Shu said and grabbed Laito's neck, lifting him out of the tub and into the air.

'Since when is Shu so strong? then again he IS a vampire.' I thought in awe.

"Now, you listen to me. If I ever catch you with your filthy hands on Yui again, you'll wish that You were dead instead of your whore of a mother. Got that? Mama's fuck boy." Shu said and threw Laito against the wall, making a hole in it.

He then grabbed a towel and turned to me, he untied the ribbon from my mouth and the jacket from my hands. Then he wrapped the towel around my cold body and left the bathroom with me in his warm arms.

When we were in the hallway all I could think about is how angry Shu looked when he had Laito's neck in his hands, I knew if I wasn't there...he would have killed him on the stop. I then thought I much I missed Shu's scent, he smelled like honeydew a calming scent. this brought tears to my eyes.

'Shu,' I thought with tears in my eyes as I hid my face in his neck.

"It's gonna be alright. Your safe now." I heard him say in a hushed tone as we walked into his room, then his bathroom.

"I'm gonna wash you off, you have his scent on you and I don't like it." He said and filled the tub, setting me down on the toilet, then undressing himself.

"Hm!" I cried and looked down in embarrassment, I never saw a male naked ( other then Laito) and to think he did it in front of me. As I was looking down, I felt him take off the towel and I immediately grabbed onto it, not wanting him to see Laito's marks.

"It's okay. Don't worry," He said and for some reason that calmed me down. I let him take off the towel and carry me over to the bath tub. He got in first, then set me down on his lap.

'Thank you god for sending Shu,' I said, thanking god for giving me this vampire. I could feel his member as well, but I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me, and that thought alone made me at ease.

I felt him put a cloth to my back, rubbing it back and forth, back and forth. I turn to look at me and saw his beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"I'm washing you," he said and brought the cloth over to my other shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning me head into his neck, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to know that he's there. I felt him stiffen, but he relaxed and brought his arms around me waist, pulling me closer.

"No need for thanks. He was a jackass for even thinking he could touch what's mine." He said and leaned his head onto my neck, breathing in and out.

'I love him, but does he love me back?' I thought. I never thought I would come to love the blond vampire, but after all the happened, how could I not? He was perfect, all he needed was love and care from someone that loved him as him.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Your starting to look like a prune. " He said and lifted me out of the tub, exposing me to the cold air, making me shiver.

He quickly got a towel and got both of us dry with me still in his arms. After he did that he took us both to his bedroom and threw one of his shirts on me, covering from anyone's view. Later, he got dressed and joined me in bed, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me close.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake." He said and I closed my eyes and fell into a dark world.

Shu's Pov.

I watched as Yui fell asleep, looking beautiful in my shirt and _nothing else._

I wanted to join her in sleep but I needed to inform Reiji of Laito's actions, and to say that we're not going to school today. 'Damn, this is going to be troublesome.' I thought and gently pried Yui's off me and went off the Reiji's room.

Once I got there, I knocked on his door and waited a couple minutes for him to open the door.

"What do you need? I have better things to do then waste my breath on you," He said with a harsh glare.

"Yui and I are not going to school today?" I said with guarded eyes.

"And why is that? Are you breaking your oath?" he questioned.

"No, Laito almost raped Yui today during her bath," I said, watching his eyes widen in shock.

"I see, I shall deal with him accordingly. Were is the girl?" He asked.

"She's in my room, sleeping." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, thank for you informing me deadbeat. " He said.

"One more thing." I said.

"What is it?" He said

"she's coming back," I said, again watching his eyes widen.

"When? " He asked.

"Tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"I see, I shall get her room ready." he said and I left.

(Time skip back to Shu's room.)

Shu's pov.

I got back in my room and threw myself on my bed, getting under the sheets and wrapping my arms around Yui.

'I'm tired,' I thought and closed my eyes.

AND THATS A WRAP ON THIS CHAPTER! Thanks for reading and for the comments :) I wonder who 'she' is? Find out next time on Sleepless night.


	11. Chapter 10

? Pov.

"I can't wait to see them again," I said as I watched the sky from above. Looking at all the stars and the half moon.

" I wonder if they missed me?" I wondered as I thought about the six purebloods.

Yui Pov.

'Hm...where am I?' I thought as my eyes fluttered open. Once I was fully awake, my mind drifted back to yesterday and to what Laito did and almost did to me and my body.

'Why would he do such a thing?' I thought, curling up in a ball as tears began to fill my eyes. When I was about to get up, a strong grip was placed on my waist and I went back to where I was.

I looked back and saw a mop of orange-blond hair and smiled.

'So it wasn't a dream, he really did save me.' I thought. Snuggling into his arms as he tightened his grip on me.

'I love you Shu...I really do,' I thought, falling back to sleep in his warm arms.

~~~The next day...or night~~~~~

Reiji Pov.

'She'll be here right before we leave for school, giving me no time at all to spend some time with her personally,' I thought with irritation.

'Oya?~ What's the matter Reiji? You looked stressed," Laito commented, popping out of now, laying in one of my chairs.

"my thoughts do not concern you in any shape or form. Now leave me chambers and prepare for school," I glared, my tone as harsh and cold.

"Hmm? Fine, don't tell me then. I'll find out sooner or later," He said and teleported out of my room.

"What a burden he is," I groaned as I sat down in my chair, reaching over to grab my book.

But before I could even open my book, a pale arm grabbed the book out from my hands and covered my eyes with their other hand.

"Just who is a burden?...Big brother," A calm, smooth, seductive voice said, whispering into my ear.

Removing the hands on my face, I turned around and saw a beautiful woman with straight dark purple hair and bright blue eyes.

"Michiko, I thought you were arriving in an hour," I coughed, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, I begged father to let me leave early, saying that I wanted to be with my older and younger brothers again," She pouted, making my grip my leg at the sight of her pink lips with pure white fangs pointing out.

"It's not that at all. I've been waiting for your return impatiently. Now that you are here, I forbid you from leaving," I spoke in a possessive tone, making her shudder.

"Hm, tell that to father not to me. But enough of that. Why don't you come over here and give me a welcome home hug." she smiled, opening her arms.

Getting up from my chair, I made my way over to the goddess sitting on my bed with her sea blue eyes watching my every step carefully.

I gently tugged on her arm, signaling her to stand, when she did. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and rested my head on hers, breathing in the scent of vanilla and jasmine.

I felt as she ran her small hands over my back, welcoming my non-existing warmth. Soon, she removed her head from under my chin and I used this moment to simply look into her eyes.

Michiko Pov.

When I removed my head from under my brothers chin, I used this moment to gaze into the Rubys my brother has for eyes.

I loved his eyes, I loved how they were the only thing that gave away his emotions to me.

I gazed into his eyes for several moments before reaching up and cupping Reiji's face, bringing him down to become level with me.

I leaned in, and he did the same. We didn't stop until our foreheads prevented us from further movement.

"I really did miss you Reiji. I never stopped," I whispered, my eyes tearing up. it wasn't unusual for female vampires to shed tears...no this was normal. After all we are the ones who hold the life of another.

"Don't cry," He whispers back, before leaning down more, capturing my mouth with his in a simple sweet kiss.

Soon this sweet kiss, turned into a battle for dominance as Reiji slipped his tongue into my mouth and I did the same.

'This is heaven,' I thought, moaning into the kiss. I loved his taste, the taste of Earl Grey was always on his lips, even though he drinks bitter tea, it mixes well with the sweetness he has in his mouth.

As our tongues fought, Reij's hands slipped down and began to massage my left breast in circular motions.

"Ah!" I moaned as he continued to kneed my breast. My nipples began to grow hard due to his actions, making small mountain peaks form outside my dress.

"Re-Re-ah!" I cried as he sucked on my nipple though the clothes. I could feel his warm, wet tongue licking and nipping at my breast, making me go crazy with need.\

"Reiji! Please! Ah...Please...st-ah! stop...teasing me," I moaned, trying to form words in my clouded mind.

"As you wish...my lady," I heard him say, then I was pushed down on the bed without a second to waste.

~~~~~No lemon...heh..sorry. IK this is a ShuxYui fanfic but I love Reiji and I feel like he gets no love so yea. Um, leave a comment if you want a lemon with Reiji and Michiko. Again, sorry these wasn't much Shu or Yui in this chapter.

Bye guys.

Happy new years!

'


	12. Chapter 11 (LEMON REIJI X MICHIKO)

Hey guys! So this is the lemon I had with Reiji and Michiko :)

 **if you don't like lemon or don't like incest then don't read.**

Last time on sleepless night

 _"Re-Re-ah!" I cried as he sucked on my nipple though the clothes. I could feel his warm, wet tongue licking and nipping at my breast, making me go crazy with need.\_

 _"Reiji! Please! Ah...Please...st-ah! stop...teasing me," I moaned, trying to form words in my clouded mind._

 _"As you wish...my lady," I heard him say, then I was pushed down on the bed without a second to waste._

Chapter 11

Michiko Pov.

"Ah!" I moaned as Reiji bite my neck, drawing my blood.

"Your blood," Reiji gulped, " Is superb as always," He swallowed.

"No fair, " I whined, bringing his head down and pushing his collar down, peppering kisses down his neck, making him stiffen up, holding back a groan.

'So he thinks he can hold back huh? Well we'll see about that,' I thought, pushing back his hair and licking the spot I wanted to bite.

*Apple bite* lol I had to.

Reiji Pov.

I bit my lips, trying to hold back a groan when she bit down on my neck.

The softness of her lips was a deep contrast with her sharp fangs and fierce sucking.

When she pulled away, she look up to me, her eyes full of lust and hunger.

"Imouto, you're always so hungry for me," I teased, wiping the blood left on her lips.

"Always," She whispered, pulling me by my tie and kissing me harshly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

'So greedy,' I thought as her hands played with the buttons on my coat.

Just when I was loosing my senses in the kiss, I had found my self on my back, Michiko on my abs.

"Hm, taking charge now?" I asked, my breath tightening as her warm core was over my cock.

"You were going to slow," she said, her hands unbuttoning my coat and waist coat, sliding them off my shoulders and throwing them somewhere from my room.

"Toned as always," She murmured, running her hands down my abs through my shirt.

"Your a tease always," I moaned as she hands went down to my growing erection.

I groan as her small hands cup my erection, gently rubbing it in circular motions.

"Imouto, stop this teasing at once," I groaned,

"As you wish," She said, climbing back up to my chest, her teeth to tear off the buttons of my shirt, exposing the skin she loved the most.

When my shirt was gone and out of the way, she went back up to my chest and began to lip and suck on flesh as she made her way down.

"Tch!" I groaned as she sucked harshly on a particular spot.

"Down, Onii-san," She teased, holding down my hands as she made her way down to my erection.

I soon heard the familiar sound of a metal zipper and the shuffling of my pants going down my legs.

"It looks like it got bigger, " She said as she placed her cheek on my erection.

"I wonder if it can still fit," She whispered, licking me through my boxers as a kitten would with milk. Before taking me in her mouth.

I hissed when I felt my clothed erection hit the back of her throat, the warm wetness of her mouth...it was too much to bare.

"This is in the way isn't it," She questioned before ripping it off me and placing her mouth of me again, bobbing her head up and down on my shaft.

Michiko's Pov.

'He got bigger, this is too much,' I thought as the head of his erection hit the back of my throat, but there was still a few inches of him left.

"Cum for me," I moaned on his dick, the vibrations making him harden even more.

'Just a little more,' I thought with glee. I kept on bobbing my head, going faster and faster with his hand guiding me.

"Mi-Chh-KO! Ah-I'm-gon-na cummm," He moaned as he cummed into my mouth, his seed coming out in loads, filling my mouth.

When I finished cleaning him, I used my hands to sit up for a bit, wiping my mouth and look up at him.

"Onii-san...You taste so good," I purred, licking my hand that has some cum on it.

"What a lewd girl," He said, removing his glasses then pushed me down on the bed, my breast jiggling as he did so.

"You love me like this," I giggled as he rips off the dress I wore, leaving me in Red lace bra and pantie set he got me.

"I knew red was your color," He murmured into my breast.

"Hm~ Onii-san~ Onnegai! I've been without you for too long," I moaned as he massaged both of my breast.

"So greedy," He said, before kissing all the way down to my cunt. Taking off my panties with his sharp fangs. Once they were off, he spread my legs and stared at my lower area.

"Reiji- don't look it's embarrassing, " I squeaked out as he chuckled.

"We've done this over a thousand times and you still get embarrassed. " He smirked before trailing soft kisses down my legs, stopping when they reach my lower lips. He uses his fingers to spread apart my lips, before giving my cunt a long sensual lick.

"AH! Ahh," I moaned, grabbing onto his hair as he begins to suck on my clitoris and sliding two fingers in me.

Reiji Pov,

"Ahh~ Reiji! Please!" She moaned as I stick three fingers in her, stretching her even more. Moving my fingers faster, I gave her clit one last suck, before trailing down to her inner thigh, kissing the soft skin.

"Nn~ Reiji!" She moaned helplessly.

Knowing she last much longer, I jammed all my fingers in her tight cunt, wanting her to be ready to have all of me in that sweet, small body of hers.

"Reiji! Ahh! I'm, Ah! Cum-mmminnngg!" She screamed as she climaxed all over my fingers.

Pulling out my fingers, I licked them all clean, making sure to look her dead in the eye.

"Don't fall asleep now...we're just getting started," I smirked, kissing her neck with my hands roaming her body.

"No more teasing...please...fuck me," She panted into my ear.

"As you wish, my lady,"

I pulled down my boxers and my pants, throwing them in the room somewhere. Then I moved to go in between her legs.

"It's been a long time..." She admitted, trailing her hands down my chest.

"Indeed it has...now prepare yourself," I warned.

"Tell me when your gonna AAHHH" She screamed as I entered roughly, the head on my cock hitting her womb with a slam. My cock making her stomach churn.

"Your-ah! Gon-na! Break me!" She moaned as the bed creeked with my hard movements.

"You can take it," I hissed, grabbing her legs and placing them on my shoulders to get more access.

'She's so tight!' I screamed in my head as I hit her pleasure stop.

"Reiji! I'm Ah! Gonna cum !" She moaned as I thrusted as hard as possible, making her moans bounce off the wall.

"As- am I!" I hissed out, a bead of sweat trailing down my neck.

"REIJI!" She yelled as she climaxed.

"MICHIKO!" I yelled, my seed filling her up.

Michiko Pov.

I panted deeply as Reiji pulled out of me, laying besides me, panting as well.

My womb was filled to the brim with his seed, spilling out of my slowly, but I wouldn't become pregnant...no...vampires can control their seed, they chose when they want their female to be with child.

"I'll enroll you in school once I wake up," He murmured into my neck before falling asleep.

'Hm, you never change do you Reiji,' I thought as I fell asleep aswell.

AAAANNNDDD THATS A WRAP! OMG it's been such a long time since I updated and I'm sorry for that! But yeah, here is the lemon that I sorta foreshadowed from last chapter. Um, sorry, I know that some people dont like incest or is against it. But I did want to try to write a lemon, cause I wanted to add one for Shuu and Yui and I wanted to have some type on an idea.

But yeah, once again I'm sorry to all those who dont like incest or anything of that nature


End file.
